Eyes of a Soldier
by narutokid16
Summary: The Grand Prix Finals have drawn to a close; the winners have been announced and an evening of fun and celebration is set to happen tonight. However the most fun will be had outside of the celebratory banquet. I don't exactly have the best summary for this one shot but it my quench your thirst for an Otabek and Yuri P. story.


Eyes of a Soldier

"Congratulations, Yuri." Yuri whirled around from the inquisitive press to find a Otabek, smiling softly at him.

"Otabek." Yuri spoke softly.

"Congratulations both on your gold medal and on beating Victor's record. It was an honor to be bested by your performances."

Yuri smiled smugly. "Thanks. Don't be too hard on yourself though, you did great as well. You…you were actually one of the people that motivated me to do so well in my short program. However, my free skate was dedicated to ensuring that that little piggy would regret it if he retired after breaking Victor's free skate record." Yuri, in a rare moment of modestly admitted that he had been motivated by the support he'd received from those around him.

"I could tell. Once Yuuri's score had come back, that seemed to light a fire under you. I could feel the emotion in your skating."

"That's what I was aiming for."

"You hit the nail right on the head. Tell me something, Yuri."

"What is it?" Yuri asked with a slight glare.

"Who is your 'Agape'? Yuuri's 'Eros' is clearly Victor but your 'Agape' is a bit more difficult to define."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Fell free not to answer, I was just curious. I'll see you at the banquet." With that, Otabek turned and began walking the direction that he'd come. He tossed a halfhearted wave over his shoulder before disappearing down the hallway.

Yuri stood there mystified by his stoic competitor. 'Why am I so shaken by his question? It's similar to the one Victor asked me when he was choreographing my short program...so why do I…Damn it!' Yuri scowled at the ground before trudging off towards the locker room.

"Yuri, get up, we're going to be late if you stay locked away in your room! Everyone is eager to see you at the banquet as well! Yuri?!"

Yuri took one last look in his bathroom mirror, raking his hand through his soft, golden locks, gaze locking onto his eyes. He stared into his reflection getting lost in his own eyes. His mind drifted off towards what Otabek had asked him during their first conversation after he saved him from Yuri's Angels. One phrase rang out louder than anything else.

" _Yuri Plisetsky had the unforgettable eyes of a soldier._ "

Yuri slowly peeled himself out of his thoughts with that line ringing clearly in his mind. "Eyes of a soldier, huh? What did you mean by that?" Yuri straightened his tie a bit. "I'll get my answer tonight."

"Yuri!"

"Shut up, Yakov! I'm coming already, geeze!"

Yuri strode out of his room to join Yakov and Lilia in the hallway. The trio rode the elevator up to the top floor where the banquet was and as they stepped off Lilia pulled Yuri aside. "Don't forget this." She draped his medal around his slender shoulders. "There. You embody the true definition of beauty."

"Thanks. Both of you. Yakov, I know I can be hardheaded but thank you for sticking by me, and Lilia, thank you for your ruthless training and coaching as well. This is just as much your medal as it is mine."

"Yu…Yuri…" They both said simultaneously, surprised by this display of emotion. Yuri was known for only displaying emotions other than anger during his skating, seeing this softer side of him off the ice was rare.

"Thank you both. Now let's get in there, we're probably the most anticipated arrivals." Yuri smirked, tossing a glance at the doors leading to the banquet. Yakov and Lilia nodded, falling in behind their protégé, entering the banquet directly behind him.

The trio were greeted with thunderous applause and cheers from those in attendance. Otabek looked over at Yuri from his spot next to the buffet. He drank in the lean figure across the room, his alabaster suit was situated perfectly on his body. It was paired nicely with his red pocket square and light blue tie.

Otabek's warm brown eyes were drawn to Yuri's shimmering green ones, Otabek couldn't help but chuckle to himself about what he had said to Yuri just a few days prior. 'I wonder if he still thinks about that. Probably not.' Otabek couldn't help sliding back into his memories of that day.

 _He and Yuri had gone out to converse more over food and drinks. Otabek was enraptured with the tale Yuri was telling, hanging on every word as he recounted one of the times he pushed all of Yakov's buttons at once during training. His usually stoic demeanor gave way to slight giggles and lingering smirks. Yuri's eyes sparkled as he laughed and smiled, something Otabek could get used to seeing. The cold, emotionless green hues that motivated him at camp ten years ago were now bright and lively._

 _He was torn away from his thoughts when Yuri pulled out his phone, a scowl quickly replacing his pristine smile. "What's the matter?"_

" _That katsudon wants us to meet him near the plaza for some odd reason."_

" _Do you want to go?"_

 _Yuri sighed impatiently. "If I know him and Victor, they won't stop with just that text. Might as well go and see what they want. You don't have to come if you don't want to."_

" _I'll go. I want to meet your friends, too."_

" _They aren't my…ugh, whatever. Let's go."_

 _After arriving at the plaza, the pair saw that they had essentially been duped into meeting a pair of fans from Hasetsu. Phichit and Christophe were also in attendance, however, Otabek could not bring himself to particularly care one way or the other that they were there. He was more concerned with Yuri's well-being._

' _Does he really want to be here? He looks irritated and bored.' Otabek's gaze drifted up to Yuri's eyes and saw a different story was being told behind them. 'Hmm…'_

" _CONGRATS ON YOUR MARIAGE!" Phichit shouted, tearing Otabek away from his thoughts._

' _What? Who got married?'_

" _EVERYONE! MY GOOD FRIENDS HERE GOT MARRIED!"_

' _Ah, Victor and Katsuki.' He stole a glance at their matching gold bands. 'Hmm, quite the cute pair. Congrats to them.' He began clapping for the happy couple despite Katsuki muttering something about that not being the case. Otabek stole a glance at a stunned Yuri, taking a bit of sadistic pleasure in his expression: cheeks flushed with red, mouth agape, eyes wide. 'Yuri, I've never seen you look that way. It's quite comical.'_

"Hey, Otabek."

"Hmm? Oh, good evening, Yuri. You look quite handsome."

Yuri is taken aback by the compliment. "Th-thank you. You look nice as well."

"Thank you. Are you enjoying the festivities so far? I know things are a bit dull at the moment but I believe things will liven up as the evening progresses."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, people tend to loosen up a tad after being in a place for a while. Tack on the fact that the finals are over, there is an open buffet as well as an open bar and you have the perfect recipe for a lively evening."

"Hopefully there isn't another dance battle." Yuri scoffed.

"Are you afraid you'll be beat out by Yuuri again?"

"What did you say!?"

"Easy, easy. I was kidding." Otabek paused to take another swig of his champagne.

"Whatever." Yuri scoffed. He glanced back at Otabek, snatching his glass away from him and downing the remainder of his champagne.

"Yuri, you're not old enough to drink."

"I'll do as I please."

"I see." 'He only listens to others when it comes to bettering his skating…or in the case of his loss at Hasetsu, when he sees for himself that he _should_ have listened to what others said. Hope this doesn't backfire.'

"Well…this is certainly an interesting development."

"Chris, be serious here." Phichit chided.

"I am. Last time the Japanese Yuri was the one who got drunk."

"Is this going to become a tradition?" Phichit asked shyly.

"I'm up for that." Victor chuckled.

"Vi-Victor!" Yuuri snapped.

Yuri was currently wobbling about the room, searching for more people's drinks to pilfer. He had made off with several of Otabek's drinks before figuring out that his trick of distracting him with idle chatter before swiping his drink would no longer work. He moved on to pleading with Yakov and Lilia to let him have a couple of celebratory drinks.

He was just about to nab his sixth glass of the night when he was suddenly grabbed by his collar and dragged out of the room, shouting obscenities the entire way. "Hey! Let go of me! Let go of me!"

"Quiet down, you're making a huge scene."

"Otabek!? You're the one making a scene, dragging me out by the collar of my new suit! Now let me go!"

"As you wish." Otabek flung Yuri back first against the rear wall of the elevator.

"Why are you taking me to the elevator?! Where are we going?! Answer me!"

Otabek pressed the button for the 7th floor shortly before the doors shut. He tossed a glance over his shoulder. "I intend to."

"Wha…what is that supposed to mean?" Silence. "Hey…did you hear me?" A bout of dizziness swept over Yuri as he reached out for the older skater's shoulder. A firm hand clasped around Yuri's arm, his cool green eyes were met with vacant brown ones. For the first time this entire evening, Yuri Plisetsky was speechless.

The elevator came to a stop and the pair shuffled out together. Yuri, being led down the hall by his hand, was too busy trying to keep pace to question where they were going. They eventually came to a stop in front of a room. Otabek fished out his keycard, swiping it and pulling Yuri inside his room. He flipped on the light before guiding Yuri over to one of the beds, forcing him to sit down while he went to retrieve water from the bathroom sink.

"Hey, why are we in your room?" Yuri said with a slight slur.

Otabek returned with a glass of water and pushed it towards the tipsy teen. "Drink."

Yuri took the glass from his outstretched hand, downing the entire glass in a few gulps. "Now spit it out, why are we in your room?!"

"Stop yelling, please. There are other people who have booked rooms on this floor."

"Not my problem."

Otabek breathed out a heavy sigh. "You wanted an answer, didn't you?"

"Huh?"

"You wanted to know what I meant by saying you had the unforgettable eyes of a soldier, right?"

"Uh…how did you know that?"

"It's not something I say in jest. I don't say that to everyone I meet, Yuri. In case you have yet to notice, I'm not exactly on friendly terms with anyone else here aside from you and Victor."

"I…I didn't pick up on that."

"Of course you didn't, you're still so selfish."

"Excuse me?" Yuri growled.

Otabek undid his tie, tossing it behind him. He undid the top button on his shirt before taking a calming breath. "You're selfish. You only think of others when it benefits you. The only reason you went to Japan was because you wanted something from Victor. The only reason you skated so fiercely was to best Victor and the Japanese Yuri."

"Why are you being such an asshole!?" Yuri said quickly rising from his spot on the bed, balling his fists in anger.

"Shut up and let me finish." Otabek snapped, glaring up at the blond. This sudden change in tone subdued the angry Russian, for now at least. "You are…or at least you were that way. I've seen a change in you recently. Before your eyes were cold and calculating, focusing only on your objective, only in the dream you were chasing…only focusing on your mission. You rarely faltered. You strove to be the best. Now…that ambition is still there but something else lingers in those cool emerald hues." He paused to look up at the topic of his diatribe. He stood, looming over the shorter skater, a look of apathy still on his face.

"Get on with it."

"I see…love. I see appreciation. I see more than that steely determination that drove you to become such a great skater. I see that you have people you think of while you skate instead of just trying to impress the judges. I'll pose this question once more, what is your 'Agape', Yuri?"

Yuri stood in stunned silence, visibly trying to contemplate everything that was just thrown at him. He could only focus on the amber pools boring into him and the question ringing in his head. "My…my 'Agape' is…originally it was my grandfather…now…" Flashes of Yuuri, Victor, Yakov, Lilia, Mila, and every one of his fellow skaters began filling his mind but a mental image of Otabek was the last to fill his thought, becoming the clearest. "My 'Agape' is everyone cheering me on in my life. Everyone helping me and supporting me…"

"That's what I wanted to hear."

"P-pardon?"

"Yuri, you've captivated me since we first met and I had no idea why until watching you skate. My reasoning was solidified when we talked before the first night of the finals."

"Otabek…"

"You looked breathtaking in the setting sun. A truly rare beauty." The older male began closing the gap between them. "The orange rays coming to rest against such pure, untainted skin." His hand rose to cup Yuri's cheek. "Truly stunning."

"Are you just going to stand there and gawk?"

"Are you giving me permission?"

"Would you prefer me to carve it out in the middle of the rink downstairs?"

Otabek smirked. "Nothing can ever be straightforward with you…I'll be more concise; You want this?" The older skater glanced down for a second, gesturing to their close proximity to one another. He let his thumb trace Yuri's bottom lip, letting it rest at the corner of his mouth.

"I do."

"Say it." He mouthed the word 'please' slowly enough for Yuri to catch it.

The look in Yuri's eyes shifted from guarded and hesitant to submissive and agreeable. "Please."

Without a moment's hesitation, Otabek closed that insufferable gap between them, capturing Yuri's lips in a heated kiss. Yuri slowly reciprocated, his head a bit fuzzy from the alcohol he'd ingested. Otabek wasn't fairing much better, he had about 4 glasses under his belt. However, both of them knew full well what they were doing.

The kiss deepened and became more feverish, Otabek shifted one hand to the back of Yuri's head and the other around his slender frame. Yuri let his arms wrap around the older skater's neck but before he could get too comfortable in his new position, he was pushed onto the bed.

"You should…you should really be more gentle."

"You don't seem like the type to like 'gentle' or 'easy'."

"Shut up." Yuri chuckled, shedding his suit jacket and tie. He looked up to see Otabek following his lead, shedding his dark brown sport coat.

"You're staring."

"So are you…"

Otabek quickly unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it behind him, revealing his toned build wrapped in naturally tanned skin. He situated himself between Yuri's legs and proceeded to help him out of his shirt. Soon, his pale frame was being coated in the dim glow of the overhead lights. Otabek couldn't help but rake his eyes over the sight before him.

"That's creepy."

"I don't care. I've waited a long time for this." Soft hands wafted over Yuri's slender frame, applying pressure in the right spots.

"Oh for the love of…stop treating me like I'm made of glass. Ravage me. Be rough with me. Enough with this agonizingly slow build up, make me feel something!"

Otabek pinned Yuri's hands above his head, using that as a chance to begin leaving a series of love bites along the younger boy's neck. It was almost as if Yuri had flipped a switch in him, his kissing mingled with gentle nipping and the wafting of warm breath across moist skin. A trail of slightly discolored skin led from Yuri's neck to the center of his chest.

"Keep…keep going." He said between heavy breaths.

Otabek hovered above him for a brief second before grabbing his discarded tie, using it to bind Yuri's hands in place. He finished tying Yuri's hands with a firm tug on the soft, taught fabric then went back to completing his trail of love bites.

The trail stopped when the cool metal of Yuri's belt buckle brushed against the soft skin of Otabek's lips. Without hesitation, he yanked off the obstructing object before making quick work of Yuri's stark white slacks.

"Oh, Yuri. The things you do to me." Yuri was now fully naked, not having worn any underwear under his suit.

"Sh-shut up! This wasn't for you!"

"Then who was it for?" Otabek raked his nails over Yuri's skin. "Victor?" Yuri moaned slightly as rigid nails dug a bit deeper into his skin. "The other Yuri perhaps? Or maybe you were seeking Christophe's attention."

"Ah. No…it was-oh God."

A sadistic grin graced Otabek's features as he leaned down, inches away from Yuri's face. His left hand gently traced up Yuri's side while his right hand slowly stroked his dick. "You said I should stop treating you as if you were made of glass. So tell me, Yuri, how would you like to be treated?" His right hand slid downwards slowly until his middle finger roughly traced around Yuri's tight hole. "If memory serves, you want me to be rough." He pressed his finger inside Yuri, eliciting a strangled gasp from the blond.

"More…"

"I didn't quite catch that. Repeat it for me."

"I said…more."

"Hmph. As you wish." Otabek moves to Yuri's shoulder, licking his lips before firmly latching onto his pale skin. Yuri let a pleasure filled moan escape into the dense air. Otabek continued to work his middle finger around inside Yuri, trying his best to loosen him up for what was ahead. He pulled away from the now bruised skin to whisper into his lover's ear. "Don't. Move." The tone he was using was enough to not only pacify the rebel skater but also send a jolt down his spine.

Otabek went to his bag by the door, retrieving a bottle of lubricant. He popped open the cap as he sauntered back over to Yuri. "You're overdressed." Yuri snapped.

Otabek glanced down at his lower body, noting that he was still wearing the lower half of his banquet ensemble. He shed the slightly restrictive fabric leaving him only in his jet black boxer briefs. "Like what you see?"

"Ditch them. Now."

"Kitty's got claws." Otabek purred, shedding his last article of clothing. He quickly dipped down between Yuri's legs, parting the younger male's thighs with his hands. He roughly licked Yuri's balls before letting his tongue trace up the long shaft before enveloping the thick, throbbing head in his mouth.

"Shit." Yuri moaned.

The older male hummed in triumph before bobbing his head back and forth; he let his hand grip Yuri's inner thighs somewhat roughly. He came up for a bit of air and to wink as Yuri who was still scowling despite having scarlet painting his cheeks. Otabek applied a bit of lube to his index and middle fingers, slowly working them inside Yuri, loosening him up a bit more.

In order to distract his lover from the bit of discomfort he was feeling, Otabek peppered him with kisses, trailing them across his body before settling on Yuri's mouth. The now heated make-out session distracted Yuri long enough for Otabek to get him acclimated to 3 fingers.

"I think you're ready now."

"Get on with it."

"Fiesty, aren't we." Otabek coated his dick in a sheer of lubricant then aligned himself with Yuri's entrance. With one long push, he slid in with ease.

"Christ, how big are you?"

"Not that big, only about six and a half inches."

"Feels like ten."

"Well I'm all in now." Otabek quickly snapped his hips forward sending a jolt through Yuri's body.

"Fuck!"

"Not so smug now are we?"

"Shut up and fuck me." Yuri locked his legs firmly around Otabek's stocky frame. Otabek grinned wryly in response before starting to move his hips at an agonizingly slow pace. "Ugh, do I have to say it again? Don't treat me like I'm-ah fuck, that's more like it." Yuri was mid-sentence when Otabek drastically increased his pacing.

Otabek let his hand roam Yuri's slender frame before settling it against his throat. He quickly realized that Yuri might feel uncomfortable and removed his hand. "Sorry about that."

"Do it again."

"What?"

"Choke me."

"Are you sure?"

"Do it!" With that command ringing in his ears, Otabek applied gentle pressure upon Yuri's slender neck. "Harder." Yuri breathed out. A little more pressure.

"Like this?" Yuri could only nod, he was at the precipice of not enough air and just enough to not pass out. Otabek set back to the task at hand, letting his free hand trail up Yuri's arm, eventually twining his finger's in the slender skater's.

Yuri pulled Otabek in with his legs with each thrust, wanting to squeeze every drop of pleasure out of him. He refused to shift his gaze away from the gorgeous, sweat coated face above him; he began memorizing every line, every wrinkle, ever imperfection that made up Otabek's beautiful profile. His dreamy thoughts were interrupted when the man working between his legs prodded a specific cluster of nerves with one of his thrusts.

"Fucking shit! There, right there…hit that spot again."

"One thing first." Otabek swiftly untied Yuri's hands.

"Why are you…what the hell are you doing?"

"I peg you as one who would leave scratch marks. I like having marks left on me, figure out the rest."

Otabek tried his best to keep his hips in their current alignment before continuing. "Ah fuck!" Yuri sat up, wrapping his arms around the older male's torso. He sunk his nails into tanned skin with every thrust that prodded that special spot inside of him. He raked his nails down Orabek's toned back, leaving deep, red marks in their wake.

"Just like that. Keep going, I'm almost there." He pressed their foreheads together, peering into Yuri's eyes. "Yuri…I…"

"No talking…I can feel it."

Both skaters could feel their orgasms building, and as they drew nearer, Otabek's thrusting became more erratic, Yuri's nails sunk deeper into tanned skin, and louder moans filled the air.

"Shit, I'm cumming."

"Fill me up, please." Yuri said before biting down on Otabek's shoulder. That was the last straw, Otabek pumped Yuri full of his cum, deriving pleasure from both how warm and tight his lover was as well as the teeth sinking into his shoulder. With a couple more thrusts, Yuri was spilling his own cum onto Otabek's chest and stomach.

Both skaters began panting, coming down from their orgasm while still connected to one another. "Yuri…I love you."

"How could you…possibly love me?" He asked between gasps for air.

"I can't explain it…I just…do. It's fine if you don't I just…wanted to tell you that."

"I can't say I if I love you or not…but I do like you. And that was the best way to take my virginity."

"I did what?!"

"I said it was the best didn't I?! I'm glad it was you honestly…now what?"

"Get cleaned up and cuddle?"

"Whatever." Yuri said nonchalantly. Otabek stared at him for a second before a smile broke out across the Russian's face.

'This is honestly the best way I could have spent this evening…even if he isn't sure he loves me…it's a start that he at least likes me.' Otabek thought to himself. He leaned in slowly, capturing Yuri in a soft kiss.


End file.
